Lips of an Angel
by bobxxboom
Summary: When Kurt's dad ends up in the hospital Noah shows him something that brings them closer together. They become best friends. This is based off of a prompt from the Puckurt Kink meme. M for later chapters


Author's Note: First story, be gentle please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. :) And this is a filler for this prompt (puckurt [dot] livejournal [dot] com/970926 [dot] html ? thread = 23549614 # t23549614) over at the Puckurt kink meme.

* * *

><p>No one was really sure when Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel actually started getting along. Some said that they started after Noah joined Glee but the two teens knew it wasn't. It was when Kurt's dad ended up in the hospital. Kurt hardly left his side. He would walk the halls of McKinley like a zombie trying to find brains, it was tough. Noah noticed.<p>

He always felt a weird connection and if he had to be honest he found Kurt Hummel sexier then any Victoria Secret model. He could tell Kurt slightly felt something sexual too. The way when they worked in partners during History and Kurt would pull his hand away like he got electrocuted. To Noah, it was obvious they had a connection.

They got along for the most part, aside from before when Noah would just throw him into dumpsters, slushie him, and run him into a locker. Noah apologized when they got closer. Kurt didn't even have to think of forgiving Noah, he just did. But they didn't start talking on a regular bases until Noah randomly showed up in the doorway of Kurt's fathers hospital room.

Noah leaned against the doorframe as he looked at Kurt. He was wiggling in a hospital chair next to his dads bed, sniffling. Noah could tell the other teen had been crying. In his hands were a sketch pad. Noah raised an eyebrow and made an impressed face, he never knew Hummel could draw.

Hearing noise from the door Kurt looked up and frowned his brow, "What do you want Puckerman?" Noah had to admit it stung when Kurt used his last name.

"Just checkin' up on you. Oh and there is something I'd like to show ya." Nodding his head down the hall Kurt just raised another well manicured brow and huffed out a sigh. Telling his dad he'd be right back once this Neanderthal was done pestering him. It just made Noah grin.

"What is it you want to show me? I don't have time for this. What if my dad wakes up?" Noah shook his head at the other boy and chuckled. Always Kurt to never stop talking. Glancing over his shoulder he could see Kurt with his hands crossed over his chest, over time he could tell this was his way of involuntarily defending himself.

"Just chill and don't get your designer jeans in a bunch Hummel." As they made their way into another wing from where Burt was Noah lead them to a room. They had names on the doors rather then numbers. You could say Kurt was a little confused. "This is me telling you I know how ya feel."

Kurt just stared at the back of Noah's head before he actually ran into the boy. About to yell at him for stopping so abruptly Noah just pointed through the window of one of the rooms. He ran a nervous hand through his Mohawk and cleared his throat.

There was a man laying on the bed, tubes coming from him like he was some kind of science experiment for the hospital. Swallowing the lump forming in his throat Kurt awkwardly cleared it. "Who, um, who is he?" He refused to look at Noah as he spoke, just stared at the man on the bed.

"My old man." They both ignored the shakiness in Noah's voice as he spoke the words.

Kurt broke the silence that drifted over them after those words. "I thought he left when you were 7." It was a whisper and he was a little scared to mention it.

Crossing his arms and shifting his weight away from Kurt he the taller of the two sighed. "That's what I told everyone. He was a truck driver, before the accident. Some drunk driver of another truck ran into him, pushed his truck off the road and down a hill. He's been in a coma since."

Kurt looked up and frowned, Noah Puckerman was crying next to him. Resting a hand on his ex-bully's arm he gave a weak smile. He wasn't alone in this, someone actually understood what it was like to have someone close ripped away and knew all the feelings he was having. Noah smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

A little shocked Kurt tensed, then relaxed and rested his head on the others shoulder. That's when he felt Noah shaking, as if he was sobbing. They both turned and slid down the wall, Kurt rubbing small circles into Noah's back. "I'm sorry you know, for all the teasing. I was venting in my own way, ya know?"

Kurt just sighed and wiped a few of his tears away, "I forgave you lone ago Noah."

That's when the comfortable silence came over them. Both teens understanding and both coming to a silent agreement to be friends. Kurt held Noah as he cried some more. Later Noah would admit he hadn't cried since the accident and he just needed to. Kurt would tell him he understood and wasn't going to judge. Crying was something everyone did.

So when everyone started talking about how Noah would drape his arm around Kurt's shoulders in the hall no one knew that Noah told Kurt something no one else knew, no one understood what happened to change them, and no one questioned it when Noah Puckerman glared at them if the even tried to.

* * *

><p>The sexual feelings returned a few days after Burt and Carole announced they were getting married. Kurt blushing for no reason when Noah touched him. But Noah had to say that it was nice when Kurt didn't pull his hand away like he was being burnt anymore when he grazed fingers.<p>

They were laying on Noah's bed when Kurt brought something up that he knew might change everything for the two of them. It was they dad Noah saw just how much Burt loved his son, pushing Karofsky against the wall because he threatened to kill Kurt. Noah later one gave him a black eye when Kurt finally told him why his dad acted out.

"My dad's transferring me to Dalton." Noah closed his eyes and sat up on his elbows, this was bullshit.

Kurt sat up against the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest, an act Noah thought was too cute for any guy. "Why? If it's about Karofsky I'll keep him in line. You don't have to go Kurt. I'll protect you." Noah was babbling, something Kurt noticed he did when he got upset. Reaching out and putting a hand on Noah's broad shoulder he sighed and shook his head.

"They have a no bullying policy Noah, I'll be safer there." Moving closer to Noah he wrapped his arms around the bigger teen and sighed. He didn't want to leave but he had to.

That's when it happened. All the sexual tension coming into light. Noah turned his head and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips. It was all down hill from there. They made-out the first time that day. And Kurt cried after, before telling Noah about Karofsky kissing him in the locker room and admitting he wished this could have been his first kiss. Noah ran his fingers through the side of Kurt's hair and told him it was. That Karofsky's kiss didn't count. It only made Kurt cry harder.

So Noah just held Kurt for hours until he felt the small teen go limp; when he looked down Kurt was sleeping. He smiled and kissed his forehead, just holding him.

* * *

><p>After that day Noah and Kurt would share kisses every now and then, making out in janitors closets for fun when Kurt needed cheering up. It was weird. Every time Noah pulled him in he just giggled. One time he mentioned it reminded him of that movie <em>You Drive Me Crazy<em> with Melissa Joan Hart and Adrian Grenier. Noah just shook his head, commented on how Melissa Joan Hart was sexy, and he had never seen that movie before.

So that evening when Noah came over for Friday night dinner Noah sat through the whole movie and when Kurt comment on how he's love to have Adrian Grenier in his bed Noah almost choked on his popcorn. He also mentioned how he was sexier and Kurt had to hold back his laughter as he nodded. It didn't last long though.

When Burt went down to tell the two boys it was time for Noah to go home he wasn't expecting to find Kurt protectively wrapped in Noah's arms and both of them fast asleep. Shaking his head he just went back upstairs and mumbled, "If that idiot hurts Kurt I'll have his balls."


End file.
